Amu's Path
by angiecat1022
Summary: What if Amu joined Easter? What if Ikuto's father hadn't left? What if the Guardians were a feeble, weak society, not listened to at all? What if?
1. Mess with her and die

"Hey, move. You're an idiot. Standing there in the middle of the hallway."

"Who do you think you are - " the boy turned around and suddenly went rigid. Honestly, you couldn't blame him. Because… "You're Hinamori Amu!"

Hinamori Amu. The biggest bully in all of Japan. If you tried to cross her, you would be dead meat in around three seconds flat. Nobody could figure it out. Her hair clip would change (it wasn't obvious at first, but soon people begun to notice). If it changed to a heart, she would most likely karate chop you to death. Five people had already been sent to hospitals because of it.

If her hair clip changed to a Spade, she would perform a deadly move on you. Nobody knew what it was, for the only times it had been performed was when she was alone with her victim. Some say it is called "Prism Music," others say it is "Colorful Canvas," yet others say there is no incantation whatsoever and you would just see a blinding light, then crumple to the ground.

If her hair clip changed to a Clover, she has been known to bake people alive. Some say she has a big oven in the back of her house, and she would toss people in there when she wanted to get revenge on someone. The result was the same as the dreaded heart, where they would end up in a hospital before the day was done.

All three of those outcomes, however, were better than Diamond. With the diamond hair clip, she would sweet talk you into doing whatever she wanted. Most likely, victims fell under her spell within the first 10 seconds. She could convince you to murder yourself, she could convince you to set fire to someone's house, she could even convince you to sweet talk someone else into fighting with you, and would sit back and enjoy the view as you and your partner fought to the death. In the end, she would kill you both.

Coming back to our story, the boy, upon seeing Hinamori, disappeared faster than you would've thought possible. If Amu had character changed with Heart, however, she could've easily caught up to him. Today, though, she decided it wasn't worth it. After all, she had bigger fish to fry.

As she exited the school premises, she caught sight of the Guardian's king chair, Hotori Tadase. He tried to say something to her, but she gave him a murderous glare. The little character by his side froze in terror, and he drew back, afraid of what she might do to him.

A few months back, he had asked her to join the Guardians, but she had adamantly refused. She had a crush on him back then, but that was before he Character Changed. He had humiliated her so badly that afterwards, she had run off to cry in the girl's bathroom. Little did she know that if she had stayed, she would've gotten an apology. He would've remembered the eggs in her satchel, and he would dry her tears with his handkerchief, and take her hand in his. He would've taken her to the Royal Guardian with all the other Guardians. But all because of one mistake, Hinamori Amu was now headed off to join Easter.


	2. A rivalry is born

"UTAU! What kind of a singer are you? One with no drive?!"

"I'm sorry, Sanjou-kun."

"Maybe we should've hired another girl. One with three Shugo Charas, or even four. One like… Hinamori Amu." She leaned back aimlessly against a mirror.

Meanwhile, at the front doors of Easter…

Hinamori Amu, accompanied by her hesitant Guardian Characters, marched up the steps leading to the building. Gosh, who knew there could be this many? She was panting by the time she reached the doors, but, determined not to show any signs of weakness, approached the guards at the front doors.

"I've heard that this is the organization to be a part of, so I want to be a part of it. And I'm sure I qualify to be a part of it, with my FOUR guardian characters."

"Just one second," the guard said. The two guards moved away from Amu to discuss.

"She has four Charas! That's twice the number that Utau has!"

"Yeah, but she got an invite to join the Guardians. What if she's secretly a part of them?"

"Have you seen the looks she gives the King's Chair? There's no chance of HER joining the Guardians at all. She absolutely hates the queen's chair, Nadeshiko, too."

"Okay, she's in." They quickly walked back to her. "We'll take you to the director." The guard whipped out his walkie talkie, "Director, we have someone you'd like to see. Bring Sanjo too."

The Director was sitting in his office when he got the message. He looked out the window, and there she was, Guardian Charas and all. He grinned. The Embryo would be his in no time flat. He alerted Sanjo and Utau, as well as Nikaidou. This would be fun.

7 and a half minutes later…

"Well, well. Who do we have here?"

"I'm Hinamori Amu. I come from Seiyo Academy. I can help you get the Embryo, and I can help you bring down the Guardians, on one condition."

"Yes?"

"I get to make a wish on the Embryo before you do anything."

The Director hesitated. He hated making deals like this, but he would do almost anything to have Hinamori Amu working on his side. She was the most powerful girl in probably all of Japan. "Ok."

"Wait, does this mean I won't be needed anymore?!" asked Utau frantically. She wanted to protect Ikuto. Though both of them knew that it was the other way around, she wanted to do all she could for her brother. "Will I… will I stop singing?"

"We'll see," the Director said.

"Yes," said Sanjo, "we will wait and see which of you is better. The other, we can get rid of. We'll put Hinamori Amu to some tests."

"Don't worry, I will not lose," said Amu, shooting a look in Utau's direction. Both girls were determined not to lose, and the Director chuckled as he witnessed what he knew was going to be the start of an entertaining rivalry.


	3. Meeting at the Royal Garden

Two things happened the next day at Seiyo Academy. The first thing was that Nadeshiko gave Amu an invite to the Royal Guardians, though she didn't seem happy about it. If anything, Nadeshiko seemed like a combination of resentful and scared. She hurried away, leaving Amu's classmates to wonder and gossip about her invitation. One glare from her silenced the whole class. That's more than they could say for the teacher. He was too busy tripping over his books.

After school, Amu walked over to the Royal Gardens. In an alternate reality, by now she would've already been the Joker of the Guardians and exterminating X-Eggs, but because of her harsh, closed-off attitude, the Guardians have failed repeatedly at getting her to join. She didn't know why they were so insistent.

Meanwhile, the number of children who had been hopeless and despairing was increasing. Hinamori Amu aimed to make the number grow exponentially. She doubted anything the Guardians would say could change that.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello, and welcome to the Royal Garden." The four Guardians were seated at a table. Amu hesitantly approached them. Though she looked cool and calm on the outside, she was actually nervous, though she would rather die than admit that.

"We should've done this a long time ago," giggled Nadeshiko, "but here we are today! I know you've been a bit… reserved. We know all about Guardian Characters, by the way. Those are the things by your side."

"Guardian… Characters?" Those guys by her side were supposed to be GUARDING her? They were annoying! In fact, now that she looked more closely, she could see all the Guardians had one.

"Yes. You see, we know you've been using your Character Transformations for… not so nice things," said Tadase, "Guardian Chara's are who you want to be. However, if you use them like that… let's just say your Guardian Chara's won't last long. You're throwing away opportunities."

"Throwing away….?"

"Yes, and if you don't change that, your Guardian Characters might disappear," said a purple haired Chara wearing a blue cape.

"The truth is," said Tadase, "the number of bad eggs, or X-Eggs, which are the eggs of children who have been burdened by worries, are increasing. We need your help. The founding king…"

Amu interrupted him to grab his Guardian Character. "And who are YOU exactly? The KING of the world?"

"Er, not yet! But I will be very soon! In fact… I'll start with this school! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The look on Amu's face showed it all.

Tadase clapped a hand over Kiseki's mouth. "Um, that's my Guardian Character, Kiseki! He's… ambitious. But he… overall is a great Chara!" That sounded fake to everyone, even Tadase.

Apparently, Amu wasn't going to hide her contempt. "Your Guardian Character is lame. All of you are so dumb. To believe these are the things that are going to help you? It's quite the opposite. You're the ones helping them."

"Amu…" said Nadeshiko with a hint of warning in her eyes. Her Guardian Chara whispered something into her ear, though, and she relaxed, though she still had a glint in her eyes.

There was a tense silence in the air, until the youngest and most childish Guardian, Yaya, jumped into the air, spilling her tea everywhere and shocking Tadase so much he fell into Nadeshiko, who fell into Kukai, who bumped his head on Amu's chair. Amu had hastily gotten up after Tadase had lost control of himself, resulting in a bump on Kukai's head that would not go away for weeks.

"LET'S PLAY A GAME! HOW ABOUT WE PLAY TELEPHONE!" Yaya shouted.

"OR, how about we play 'I'm getting out of here," said Amu. "You guys are a bunch of fools. I don't know why I'm wasting my time. But," she whipped out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, "if you want to further try and convince me, because I'm not joining your club anytime soon, here's my number." She threw it carelessly behind her, and it settled on Kukai's head.

And with that, Hinamori Amu left the Guardians behind.


	4. An enemy or a friend?

"Er, Amu-chan, shouldn't we have been a bit more polite?" her pink guardian Character asked her.

"What's the point?" Amu said, not looking back.

"It's not polite to just leave!" said the green Chara. Amu flicked a finger at her, and she flew into a tree. The whole tree shook, and that's when the second thing happened.

A blue haired Chara that looked sort of like a kitten tumbled out of the tree. He hit the ground face-first, and he rubbed his head. "That hurt-nya!" he said, "And you disturbed us from our-"

"Yoru!" A teenage boy who looked to be around seventeen years old dropped down gracefully from the tree. His hair fell into his eyes, and his lips curled into a cold, unfeeling smile that didn't quite reach his eyes when he saw Amu. Amu stood her ground, assuming the confident, uncaring stance that she had perfected. Her Guardian Chara's, however, scrambled to get behind her.

Ikuto had seen the movement, and he chuckled, a low, soft sound that made Amu's blood freeze in her veins. She balled up her fists, determined not to let weakness show.

He circled around her slowly, inspecting her from all sides. She wheeled around to face him. "So, this is the legendary Hinamori Amu I've heard so much about. You know, you're kinda short and shrimpy for an all-evil queen of doom." At this, Ikuto chuckled again.

Hinamori Amu was struggling to keep her emotions inside, though both she and Ikuto were well aware of her shaking knees and her whitened knuckles. He smiled at the signs of rage.

"Plus, your sense of style is non-existent." Steam was practically shooting out of Amu's ears now. "And your Guardian Charas? They're just silly."

This sealed it for Amu. While she may have openly insulted her Guardian Charas, she would not let anyone else do so, and inside she actually felt a strong urge to protect them. She yelled, then Chara changed with Ran and ran at Ikuto, tackling him to the ground. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Ikuto barely had time to choke the words out before Amu's arm closed around his throat. He clawed at her hands, and managed to loosen her grip a little. As soon as he could speak, he yelled, "Yoru!"

"I'm on it-nya!" Yoru flew towards him, and nuzzled the key on his violin case, which Amu hadn't noticed was there. Ikuto yelled the words, "My own heart, unlock!"

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light. Ikuto's body seemed to rise into the air, and there was a blinding flash of white light. He settled to the ground now, having fully Character Transformed.

Amu snorted. "You think that's so great? My turn." This time, it was Amu's turn to yell for her heart to unlock. The same sequence events happened, with Amu rising into the air as there was a flash of bright light. In an instant, she transformed into Amulet Heart. Before Ikuto could even lift his hand in the air, Amu already was summoning her Heart Rod. Ikuto never knew what was coming before the rod came whistling towards him and hit him on the back of the head. He crumpled to the ground, coming out of his Character Transformation.

"Is that the best you can do? Pathetic," said Amu as the rod zoomed back into her outstretched hand.

Ikuto glared at her as he got back up. "You're pretty good." he admitted reluctantly, brushing himself off. "For a such a little girl, that is. I'd be wise not to insult your Chara's again."

"Mmm, geez," said Amu, with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "such bold words for such a gangly klutz." At this, she smiled, and he smiled back.

"Later," Ikuto said. A pair of cat ears appeared on his head, and he leaped away into the sky.


End file.
